When Light Turns To Dark
by Shadow ElfDemon
Summary: What if the 12 Genin from Konoha never really became ninja's? NarutoXPokemon Crossover. Rest of summary inside. Is better than it sounds.


**When Light Turns To Dark**

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Naruto only my OC Yasu and the story.**

_Italics – thoughts_

**Bold- Pokemon speak**

"talking"

'telepathy'

**Summary: What if the 12 Genin from Konoha never really became ninja's? What if Yondaime never died and was Naruto's father?(I so think he is.) What if Naruto still had the Kyuubi inside him but most (almost all) believed he was a hero. What if the twelve Genin and their parents moved to Hoenn when they were only two and remembered nothing of where they were born? What if the reason for them having to leave was a deadly one? (By the way I'm naming Yondaime, Akira Uzumaki. Oh yeah!) What happens when a new evil launches itself upon the would've been ninja and they're friends? (Team reverse)**

Yasu was definitely not a morning person. She had hit the snooze button on her alarm clock at least ten times before her younger brother, Hiro, came in and turned the alarm clock off so he could sleep in. She woke up at ten a.m. in a not-so-good mood and hurriedly finished her morning routine. Yasu really didn't have anytime to eat breakfast but she did send her brother a well deserved death glare before running out the door and making her way to Professor Birch's laboratory. She made her way to the front steps before she came to an abrupt stop and leaned against the wall panting.

"Oh there you are Yasu, I was starting to worry!" Professor Birch exclaimed walking toward her, he was holding a tray that only had two Pokeballs on top. When he saw the anxious expression on Yasu's face he frowned and continued, "I'm sorry but the Torchic you wanted has already been taken but I saved two special Pokemon for you. It's your pick Eevee or Vulpix?"

Professor Birch always knew exactly how to cheer Yasu up, one time when she was six she had this really nasty rash and all the children laughed. You want to know what he told her. He told her, "Don't listen to that soon that rash will be gone and it will all be forgotten." And in the end the rash went away and the children forgot. He also taught her valuable life lessons that her parent were to busy to teach and answered all her questions when she had her questioning phase.

"Umm… I'll take Eevee." She said as she smiled up at who she saw as a parental figure. Professor Birch smiled back at her and handed her Eevee's Pokeball. Professor Birch waved goodbye to Yasu's retreating figure.

When ten-thirty finally came Akira figured that his son, Naruto, wasn't going to get up on his own. Akira sauntered up the stairs and entered his son's room where he then shook Naruto until he got out of bed and said he'd be down stairs in five minutes.

Akira sighed and muttered under his breath, ""Only five minutes dad." Five minutes my ass, twenty minutes have already passed." He soon heard a crash from the second floor. Yup that must have been his son slipping on that darn bar of soap again well that or he just realized he was supposed to get his Pokemon today…. Akira chuckled heartily as he watched his son run out the door with only his boxer's on. Naruto soon ran back inside and put his clothes on and was rushing out the door again.

Naruto was wearing an orange T-shirt, a dark green vest, dark blue capri's, black and green running shoes, and blue and green gloves. Any ways back to the story.

Naruto felt really embarrassed after he left his house for the second time today. The people who were outside and about when he ran out half naked were giving him all kinds of looks. It could actually be quite unnerving for a kid of his age. After five minutes of walking Naruto was inside Professor Birch's Lab and was searching for the exact same person who was standing behind him.

Professor Birch wanted to surprise Naruto so he tapped the boys shoulder. Naruto jumped and squealed loudly, to say the least that scared the shit out of him.

"I'm sorry for startling you like that Naruto." Professor Birch apologized.

"Are there any Pokemon left?" Naruto asked as he feared for the worst.

"Of course there is but only one, the Vulpix you've been asking for all week." Professor Birch chuckled.

"Really?!" Naruto asked excitedly taking the only Pokeball that was on the tray and quickly rushed back home probably to show his father his Vulpix.

When Naruto got back home he excitedly and released Vulpix from his Pokeball and named him Kitsune. Vulpix was very happy with his new name.

_It's kind of __**ironic**__ that he got a fox Pokemon that evolves into a nine-tailed fox Pokemon when he has the nine-tailed fox demon sealed inside him. __**I**__ would have __**never**__ have expected it. _Akira thought sarcastically. Naruto went on and on until his father finally shoved his backpack into Naruto's hands and basically threw both Naruto and Kitsune out.

"Hey, Kitsune do you want to go back into your Pokeball?" Naruto asked and in response Kitsune shook his head no, Naruto nodded in understanding and kept walking.

Yasu got home to find that the house was empty so she released her Eevee.

**Feels just like home doesn't it?** Eevee asked sarcastically to no one in particular.

"Well Eevee if you stayed here for a day or so you'll figure out it's always like this." Yasu replied dryly as she grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Eevee was thoroughly surprised. How did the human understand him so well. Yasu then continued, "Why don't I name you? How about I name you Kuro?"

**Actually I like it.** Kuro smirked.

"Well we should go now, shouldn't we? Boys first." She commented while holding the door open for Kuro. Kuro sneered but walked through anyway and waited for Yasu to lock the door.

**What's your name kid?** Kuro asked.

"You're not more then a kid yourself Kuro. My names Yasu." Yasu answered and continued on her path to Odale town.


End file.
